Of Age and Era
by Fey Phantom
Summary: Takao Kinomiya is a samurai of the royal palace. When an assailant attempts to kill the princess, a mysterious samurai of the King's Order comes to protect her. Days later, Takao's world is turned upside down. Rated for violence.
1. The Assailant

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade or any of the characters... I wouldn't mind it though... Too bad...

_Full Summary_: Samurai, royalty, demons, priests, and the son of an advisor... this story is situated in a mythical history. An attempt on the life of the princess has the king's samurai on full alert. What's more, a mysterious samurai of the exclusive King's Order has come to protect the heiress, and only days before a devastating blow happens upon the palace.

_Warning:_ This fic is rated for gory violence.

_A/N:_ First off, this story will in no way interfere with the posting of my other story **Craving Freedom** but will be a second (hopefully weekly) fic. Anyway, **Of Age and Era** takes place in a mythical history of Japan. For the purposes of this story, I am going to have a slight mixture of European history in it as well. Precisely, there is a stone castle in it and a religious stronghold (etc. etc.) So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please don't forget to leave a review on your way out!

---

-

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 1: The Assailant

_The moon is hidden and the castle walls mourn their loss. Everything is so dreary covered in this shadow._

A girl sighed as she stared out her window on the upper levels of a great stone castle. She sat alone staring out at the courtyard hidden mostly in darkness apart from the few circles of light provided by burning torches. She lifted her eyes to the stars instead.

Her name was Hiromi Tatibana. She was princess of the land and only child and heiress to the king. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes to match She wore only a white night gown in the heat of the night. It was also the heat that kept her from sleeping. She was hidden from the view of her door by the curtains hanging from her bed in between.

Lately, the land had been in peace, having no substantial quarrel with its people or others. The samurai knights, whom protected the royal family, were the only residence of the castle moving about, on constant alert for intruders.

Yet in the blackness of the night of the new moon, an uninvited guest went unnoticed. He ran along the corridors of the palace as quietly and swiftly as a shadow. His uniform also provided a cloak of shade to blend him to the surrounding environment. Only his hands and eyes were bare. He wore all black: black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black belt. Upon his belt, a black sheath was tied that hid the sharp blade attached to the silver and ruby hilt showing at the samurai's side. A scarf wrapped around his neck, mouth, nose and hair, allowing only his piercing eyes to show through his disguise. Every few corners, the young samurai slowed his pace to ensure safe passage and lack of security. His course was predetermined and never did he falter at a divide in the hallway.

Finally and suddenly, he stopped at a doorway. As quietly as ever, he opened the door and entered the room ghost-like as if never crossing over the entrance of the room. He unsheathed his sword and crept to the bedside. The bed was surrounded in a purple-pink veil that gave a false security to whomever slept within it. The samurai held up his sword in his right hand and reached out to the veil with his left. In an abrupt moment, the samurai swept away the curtain and thrust his sword forward only to pull back immediately. The bed was empty.

Meanwhile, Hiromi's attention was taken away from the stars and back to her room. She heard her bed rustle. In confusion, she drew back the curtains and was surprised to see someone staring back at her. On the other side of the bed, a samurai stood covered in black and sword held high.

The samurai reacted before she could move and walked around the bed. Hiromi screamed. The boy had only reached the other side of the bed when he heard the samurai knights coming. Leaving the princess, he went to the door and moved Hiromi's dresser in front of it. Then, he lifted his sword, gripped it hard and, as if answering his hand, the sword began to glow. Shortly after, a fire was twisting its way along the sword. The fire burned hotly and melted the metal of the door, moulding it shut. Once done, the young samurai turned his attention back upon the princess.

Hiromi was standing at the end of her bed, leaving the window sill with curiosity at what the intruder was doing. However, now that the deed was done, and the samurai was advancing again toward her, she began to back up to the back of the room. She backed herself into the corner before she stopped. She was trapped, the samurai knights were at the door, but unable to get in, and the samurai before her had a fierceness in his eyes that only spoke of her destruction. There was no escape.

Finally, in a last attempt, or possibly in hysterics, Hiromi threw herself to the floor. She wasn't crying, her composure wasn't even completely lost, but although she didn't show it, she was fully terrified. "Please... don't... please..."

The samurai looked at her with nothing but a cold expression and ultimately, when the samurai's sword was inches from her neck, Hiromi realized this was it. She was about to die, and there was nothing she could do to change it. Everything she had hoped for in the future would never come. Her hopes and dreams would be gone. Everything she ever wanted to try or say would never be accomplished. She would die at the hand of an intruder she didn't even know the face of, staring into those dark, cold orbs.

Hiromi stopped begging and instead sat on her legs, tears running down her face silently. And, with a sudden jerk, the sword was withdrawn. Three samurai had just entered the room through the window, swords at the ready, and with the intrusion on his work, the black samurai had refocused his attention.

Hiromi recognized the three by the window. They were the three top samurai knights in the palace. Arakawa, Yamada, and Kinomiya, the best samurai in the kingdom, even better, as rumour has it, than the trainer and master of the King's Order, a group of elusive samurai knights believed to be the best samurai anywhere. Kinomiya was a flexible, elderly man, in which his age only helped rather than hindered with the experience he brought to every one of his tasks. His grey hair and wrinkled skin hid his skills and gave him an added ability of catching his opponent's off-guard in many fights, although his greatest duels had come when he was still in his youth. The unfortunate part is that no one was still alive from those days to tell the tales. However, judging by the look of worry and defiance in the intruder's eyes, he knew, or at least heard, of Kinomiya's greatness.

The two other samurai, although not as strong as Kinomiya, still completed the group of the top three samurai of the palace. They were much younger, both with black hair and scars of previous fights. Arakawa had a scar across his left cheek from a duel he had had against a traitor fourteen years previous. Yamada supported a scar that ran down his neck and was lost in his robes which he never spoke of how he earned it.

With the three of them standing in the room, Hiromi's hopes dashed forward. She was saved after all. Once again, her life had been spared.

"Why are you here?" Kinomiya demanded. The dark samurai didn't answer.

"He's just a kid! How did he get by all our guards?" Arakawa asked his comrades.

"They've gotten real slack, that's why!" Yamada answered.

Kinomiya continued to study the boy, though. He knew there was something more to this opponent than meets the eye. "Who sent you?" he asked again.

At last, he got a reaction. The boy before Hiromi lifted his sword and darted at the three of them. They barely had a chance to hold their swords to their defence before the black samurai swiped across all three blades. The swipe was just to assess their abilities. The intruder seemed to have learned all he needed, however, for he held his sword at the ready, inviting the others to come at him.

"Be careful," Kinomiya whispered before nodding his head at the other two to attack. All three of them spread out and attacked the sole samurai in the middle.

Swords clashed and after the first attack, the match was a stalemate. The samurai knights continued to attack the stranger, and the stranger responded with dodges, deflections and counters. Hiromi, meanwhile, continued to watch. The black samurai showed exceptional skill against the three strongest defenders. Arakawa and Yamada were loosing their composure but Kinomiya was still studying his opponent. The kid was much better than at first glance, much like Kinomiya himself.

Kinomiya stopped attacking the black samurai. "Three on one is not a fair fight," he said.

"You're right," said Arakawa, "we should fight one on one."

"No," Kinomiya barked, "you two fight him together. He'll be enough of a match for you. Just be careful and don't underestimate him." Kinomiya whispered his advice so only Yamada and Arakawa could hear him. The others seemed to scoff at him as they started their attack. Kinomiya didn't have a chance to stop them.

The black samurai moved so swiftly it was done in a manner of seconds. Arakawa reached him first. The boy hit Arakawa's sword upward and then turned his sword in his hand so the blade followed down along his arm. Next he brought his arm down, and with it, the blade came, piercing the upper chest of Arakawa. Arakawa was dead.

The blade was withdrawn as quickly as it had entered and it was brought up to stop the next attack of Yamada's. The mysterious samurai pushed Yamada away from him and lunged forward. His sword stabbed into Yamada's stomach and he promptly ran the blade up through the ribcage and out. Yamada was dead before Arakawa even hit the floor. Kinomiya stared in silence. Hiromi stared in fear. Unlike Kinomiya, she was not used to death. In fact, this was the first time she had seen it. She was shaking. Whoever this stranger was, he was strong.

The black samurai stopped moving and stared at Kinomiya who now had his eyes shut and seemed to be reflecting upon the turn of events.

Finally, Kinomiya spoke. "Very impressive. Perhaps," he opened his eyes to see the reaction of his opponent, "if you stop now and explain yourself, you may come and train under me." Kinomiya had never, once offered to personally train anyone, including his own son and grandson. The black samurai's skill must have been phenomenal to even merit such a request. "I can get a pardon for you. I know you are working for someone else; you have no need to kill her Highness otherwise. You have nothing to gain from it. Your training is great, you fight with enormous skill, but there are a few flaws in your technique. I can help you overcome them. Consider what I am offering you."

The samurai didn't reply. He stood for a moment unflinchingly and then with his usual abruptness, lifted and pointed his sword at Kinomiya. "Fight me now!" he exclaimed in a maturing voice. Kinomiya had no choice; he lifted his own sword, encrusted with the symbol of a dragon, and charged. The blades clanged with collision after collision. The young samurai was matching the great samurai attack for attack. After several strikes, Kinomiya found an opening in the dark samurai's defence and struck. The boy backed off. Hiromi tried to understand what happened (they were exchanging attacks so fast it was hard to tell) and then she saw it. The young samurai had been slashed across his stomach.

The boy tried to pressure his wound to keep it from bleeding, but to no avail. Blood began to seep through his fingers and, for the first time, his legs shook. It was a critical hit for Kinomiya and would cripple the young samurai in the rest of the duel. Most likely, this signified the outcome of the match. Surprising Hiromi, and the young samurai, however, Kinomiya put his arm down from the ready position and held his blade lazily at his side. It was the first time the youth showed any surprise at all.

The dark samurai yelled at Kinomiya, "Fight me!"

Kinomiya shook his head. "Become my apprentice." The kid reminded Kinomiya of a match long ago, a samurai who was Kinomiya's rival and most worthy opponent. As a samurai, he constantly searched for ways to improve and rivals who would push him to do that. And with this samurai, he may once again have found someone who could do that. "There is no dishonour in giving in now. You are defeated; there is no need for you to throw your life away. Pledge your allegiance with the King and I will train you."

The boy's defiance was reflected in his eyes. He decided instead to make one final charge. He attacked Kinomiya with all his force. Kinomiya reacted swiftly enough and blocked it sending the ruby-encrusted sword upward. But the black samurai's reaction was just as smooth. It seemed like it was his signature finishing move. He spun clockwise and brought his sword back with double the force. The youth had moved so quickly, Kinomiya had no time to react. The black samurai's sword, lit again with its enigmatic flames, cut through its target with one swipe. In that moment, the greatest samurai of his time was defeated: beheaded by a young and unknown samurai, never even seeing the face of his killer.

"Kinomiya!" Hiromi yelled.

And now, it was Hiromi's turn.

The samurai stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. He seemed to be trying to understand exactly what he had just done. In addition, now, without an opponent to be vigilant of, he was feeling the pain of his wound much more.

At last, he turned his attention back on the girl in the corner, who seemed herself to be speechless at the outcome of the duel. The black samurai limped toward her, keeping some pressure off of his left side which had a much deeper wound than the right side of his stomach. She tried to run but couldn't stand. Instead, she tried to crawl to the side. He stopped her by grabbing her back and pushing her against the wall. He kneeled beside her and grabbed her hair, holding her head up and leaving her neck bare. He reached down to grab his sword which he had put down at some point when Hiromi didn't notice.

Before he had a chance to lift it, another intrusion came. The samurai who were working on opening the door had finally succeeded. The young samurai gave one last look at the princess before sheathing his sword and running to the window. Without stopping, he jumped up onto its ledge and out. Hiromi was too shaken to see whether or not he made it to the ground alive.

"Princess, are you alright?" "What happened here?" "Oh my! Master Kinomiya has fallen!" The voices were loud but barely penetrated into the princess' mind as she tried herself to understand what had happened, and how.

"Princess, where is he?" This question got to Hiromi. Why did he leave? The answer was simple: because he was wounded. He could have probably taken on the entire castle with the way he fought, but being hurt, his chances of being killed were much higher. He had had no choice, he was forced to leave. In the end, it seemed, Kinomiya had done his duty. He had protected the royal family, and had given his life to do it.

---

-

How'd you like it? I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. The next chapter should be up next Friday and will be called: **The Worst Samurai**. Until then!

- Fey Phantom


	2. The Worst Samurai

_Disclaimer_: Don't own no bishie boys... oh well...

_A/N_: So it's Friday again, and that means it's time for this next chapter! So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter won't have quite as much action but is important all the same. Enjoy!

---

-

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 2: The Worst Samurai

The morning sun shone brightly across the fields. The palace lands extended for miles. The walls ran along dry fields in the summer heat, to the edge of the distant mountains that lay as hills upon the landscape view of the castle windows. The sweeping area around the castle kept it far from the villages of the kingdom; it took nearly two days' travel to reach the nearest town. Although it was quite easy to reach the palace, the house of royalty still offered some protection from its moat, but the lack of security only reflected the peace that every inhabitant of the kingdom enjoyed.

The palace presented beauty and richness that gave any onlooker a sense of wonder. Well-kept gardens bestowed a sweet perfume to the rock-lined corridors and provided shade to any person who wished to rest outside on a pleasing summer's day. Marble statues from distant lands finalized the palace's picturesque terrain. Courtyards and ponds were included between the castle walls.

In one courtyard, a group of samurai trained. They were young and rooky samurai knights. At the moment, however, they were standing, waiting, as one young teen stood at the front of the group, before the teacher. His name was Takao Kinomiya. He had blue hair and brown eyes. At the moment, he was very tense and staring at the ground.

"Kinomiya, are you listening to me? You must try harder. See," the instructor held up his sword, "keep your arms straight and strike. Don't be lazy."

"Yes master Shishido," answered Takao. He bowed and turned back to the rest of the group, resuming his position within it. A few snickers were heard but ignored by the teacher; this was too often an occurrence to matter.

"Now, continue," the teacher instructed. "One and two and three..." Takao swiped his wooden sword forward again and again, feeling like he was accomplishing nothing. It had been decided for him when he was born to the Kinomiyas that he would become a samurai knight, a protector for the royal family.

"Nice going," Takao heard whispered from the right. "Think you can do anything right?" the voice scoffed.

"So how many times have you screwed up now?" another voice mimicked the childish one of the first.

Takao was used to this type of ridicule, but it never made any of it any easier. He held his temper knowing it would just get him in more trouble. Nevertheless, despite his efforts, Takao had let his emotion show enough to let his sword shake.

"Takao," the instructor yelled in exhaustion, "concentrate!" More snickers came from his sides. Takao could do nothing but hope that the lesson would not last much longer.

And at last, the lesson finished and the group of future samurai knights headed for break. As Takao left, he received more snide remarks from his peers. That evening, Takao returned to his quarters were he lived with his grandfather, the 'Great Kinomiya' as he was called. Takao snuck in and collapsed on his bed. He was happy to see that his grandfather wasn't there. No doubt, somebody had told Ojisan about the lesson that day and his failure, and Takao knew Ojisan would lecture him for it.

"You're two minutes late," a voice spoke out surprising Takao. Takao jumped up to see Ojisan staring at him from near the doorway. He had disappointment across his face.

"Ah, come on, it was only two minutes," Takao pleaded.

"And punctuality is an important part of becoming a skilful samurai. I have told you that already thirty eight separate times." Takao sighed. "Listen, you must try harder or you'll never achieve anything. Takao, I'm beginning to think that nothing can penetrate that thick skull of yours. You've got to get in the game or you'll die."

Takao muttered an apology at his lack of endeavour and started to turn away.

"Takao, heed my words!" His grandfather said harshly. Takao snapped his eyes back to Ojisan immediately. Ojisan drew his sword and thrust it before Takao. "The Dragoon is powerful but cannot protect the life of a fool! Only your ability and heart together will guide the Dragoon to victory. Remember that!"

The sword in front of Takao was old but sharp. The blade was honed and ready for battle. It seemed to hum with a power and thirst for the fight. On the hilt, a small emblem of a dragon was carved, life-like and sly-looking. The name of the dragon was Dragoon, lending his name to that of the sword, the Great Dragoon Sword. It was a well-known sword of the Kinomiya family, passed down from generation to generation. It had mystical powers and its holder had never yet been defeated. It was said that the dragon itself would appear in battle to fight the enemy.

Now, however, it lay in the hands of a samurai deemed to be the greatest of the times. But Kinomiya was aging and soon would die of old age. His only heir was his grandson, Kinomiya Takao, who at the present time, was not deserving of his surname. Years before, Takao's father and true heir of the Dragoon Sword was defeated in battle. Ever since, Kinomiya has wished Takao to become a great samurai, and he had the potential skills to achieve that but he lacked the effort.

And recently, Kinomiya was having premonitions of a pending death. This worried him. He looked at his grandson with sorrow and anticipation. He had always guided Takao and taught him to fight unlike other samurai: with the strength of compassion. Yet Takao never showed any keenness to excel as a samurai and it was that that gave Kinomiya a fright for him. When Kinomiya died, Takao would automatically inherit the Dragoon Sword and there were many samurai who would like nothing more than to get their hands on it. Takao would not last long after Kinomiya's death unless Takao became an accomplished samurai.

Kinomiya watched Takao innocently setting his bed for the night. He cared about his grandson with all his heart, but he didn't know for how much longer he would be able to watch over him.

---

Night fell; a moonless, ominous night. An uproar stormed the castle. Kinomiya dressed and gathered his sword in a rush and hurried to the door, leaving the sleeping Takao alone. He rushed through the hallways and reached the princess' room. The samurai knights on duty were there trying to force their way in. It was no use. Kinomiya called to Arakawa and Yamada, whom were there as well. They continued down the hallway and exited a window by the princess' room. Climbing along the side of the castle, they reached Hiromi's window and entered.

Elsewhere, Takao Kinomiya slept soundly, unaware that he would soon be the sole owner of the Dragoon Sword, and that he would lose the only person who still believed in him.

---

-

Hope it was a fun read. So, tell me what you think so far. The next chapter will be called **The Morning After**. Don't forget to review! Till next time!

- Fey Phantom


	3. The Morning After

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade. Got it? Good.

_A/N:_ Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

-

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 3: The Morning After

A red sun shone its warning over the palace walls. It filtered into the Kinomiya's residence and awoke Takao. He opened his eyes wearily and only had his brain fully working when it registered the strange blood-like glow reflecting on all his walls. Takao clambered out of bed and went to the window. Leaning against the windowsill, he stared out across the land to where the sun had risen just above the forest.

Takao recalled his grandfather telling him of a certain divination that dealt with weather conditions. And he felt that, at this moment, the sun was trying to tell him something.

Shortly after, Takao left his room with his bokken. Once into the main hallways, he found himself in chaos. People were grouped, talking in buzzing whispers. Takao didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't make out any words that were said.

He continued to walk until he heard a call echo through the palace. "Takao!" Takao looked around for the person who called him. He took notice, too, that the corridors had suddenly grown quiet, all eyes glancing his way. Takao, embarrassed at the attention, hurried his search for his addresser. It was Kisho, the leader of the group of classmates who taunted Takao. Takao didn't want to speak with him and shut his eyes to keep out the mere image of the boy, but his body started to walk toward Kisho despite what he felt in his mind. It was the crowd. Maybe if he entered in a conversation, they would all stop looking at him.

As Takao reached Kisho and the group of classmates that he had been talking with, the whispers in the hall started once more, and with harshness, Takao spat, "What?" As he did so, he looked up into Kisho's face and was taken aback. His usual smirk had left his face. His black hair, always tied tightly in a bun hung loosely and messily onto his shoulders. His grave eyes showed an emotion Takao never knew he had: compassion.

"I'm sorry," said Kisho with such sincerity, Takao couldn't speak. He didn't understand at all what he meant by that. Before he could inquire Kisho about his meaning, another call resonated off the walls.

"Takao, come with me." The whispered conversations died again.

Takao turned to see Ronin-sama at the end of the hall. Ronin was a large, muscled man who imposed his authority by simply stepping into any room. He had a thin moustache and small beady eyes that seemed to be able to record, in detail, everything that happened at any moment. This was one of his secrets to becoming the accomplished samurai he was. He could watch an opponent's technique, memorise it and all while fighting, figure out a way to counter it. As a result, along with his other abilities as a warrior, he was named the trainer of the elite samurai knights, although Kinomiya-sama had always been much too experienced even for Ronin.

Takao wondered why Ronin would ever be addressing him, but he knew that now wasn't the time to question the swordsman. Takao promptly followed the burly man and as he left the groups of people where they stood, they resumed their chatter. This time, however, Takao could have sworn the whispers were quieter but even more urgent than before.

Ronin walked quickly, not even glancing back to make sure that Takao was still with him. Takao tried to gather his thoughts and put some sense to all that was happening. Maybe it was something he did? No, then why would Kisho be sorry? It had to be something big though, otherwise the whole castle wouldn't be under such gossip. Well, whatever was going on he hoped Ronin was taking him to see his grandfather. Ojisan was so smart and prided himself not only on his skill as a samurai, but also on his vast knowledge of the world. He could solve any problem which is what the King relied upon him the most. Even more than protecting the palace, Kinomiya worked with Ringo-san, the King's advisor, to come to agreements with the people of the land.

Takao turned a corner and was stunned to a stop. Ronin was leading him to the Royal Chamber, the place where the King welcomed any audience he had. Takao, although born at the castle, had never once stepped foot into this chamber. It was only for the King's most welcomed guests and Takao, being the worst samurai to ever be at the castle, only kept as respect to his grandfather, had never dreamed he would ever go in there. He knew at this point he either did something really good or really bad and he was in full doubts that it was the former.

"Keep up," Ronin spoke out when he was almost at the doors. He hadn't turned his head but was keeping track of Takao all along by the sound of his footsteps and laboured breathing. Takao quickly caught up, not wanting to make his situation any worse. He knew now that he had done something terrible, and he was afraid of what the result would be. He probably caused great dishonour to his family for one thing. Maybe they would go as far as ostracise him - have him leave the kingdom never to return. He couldn't bear the thought. If only he had tried a little harder.

Two samurai knights opened the golden doors to the Royal Chamber, Ronin entered, and Takao took a large gulp and followed.

He let his breath out in amazement. The room was gorgeous. He had never seen such a sight. Tapestries from distant lands hung on all four walls, depicting wars and hunts in materials of rich colours. Pillars rose to the ceiling. They, too, were from a distant land. Takao remembered his grandfather tell him once of a people who made shrines of this substance - marble. The floor was made of it, too. Such richness Takao had never known existed within this palace, and he decided then and there that, should he be forced to leave, he would love to see the land from where this material came from for it must be a sight of beauty beyond belief.

"Come forth," a voice echoed across the room.

Ronin stepped forth and Takao followed closely behind him. He stopped at the bottom of a staircase and bowed saying, "My Lord, I have brought the boy, Kinomiya, as you requested.

Takao's eyes were pulled up the ten steps at the back of the room. At the top, a throne of gold upon which the King sat, was located. Next to him, a young girl sat, the Princess. Upon her lap lay a sword. Takao quickly looked around and noticed that no one else was in the room. Ojisan was not there.

"Young Kinomiya," the King addressed Takao. His voice was soft and kind, his eyes sparkled, but Takao flinched anyway. He was shaking from head to foot. "It is all right," the King assured in his same voice. It was enough to calm Takao this time. Maybe he hadn't done anything wrong at all. "Come here, Young Kinomiya." Takao walked forward up the stairs. He stopped in front of the King and bowed.

"Stand straight," the King coaxed. Takao came out of his bow.

"Kinomiya Takao," a high pitched voice rang out. It was the Princess. She was now standing, the sword held delicately in her arms. She took a step towards him. "It is my duty to bestow upon you this sword." She held out the sword in her arms. Takao recognised it immediately. Its silver hilt, polished blade and encrusted symbol of a blue dragon, the Dragoon Sword, looked the same as it had the last time Takao had laid his eyes upon it.

But right now, Takao didn't understand. "You are now the Dragoon Sword's sole protector and possessor. Keep it safe," she added.

Takao didn't take the sword though. He didn't understand. He turned back to the King and asked, "What is this?"

All three others in the room opened their mouths in shock.

"You mean to say that you have not heard anything of the night's events?" the King asked dumbfounded. "Oh dear..." He didn't know how to react. He had expected- with all the talk in the halls - there was no way Kinomiya Takao could not know. Yet, here he stood, small and innocent, oblivious to what had happened.

"Very well," he sighed, "I suppose I must be the one to tell you." Gathering his thoughts, the King took a deep breath. "Late last night, an assailant entered the castle and made his way to my daughter's room. He would have succeeded in killing her if it weren't for your grandfather. He gave his life for the royal family he vowed to protect. It is my wish that you continue in your grandfather's steps. Take the Dragoon Sword. It is yours now." He stopped as his lip quivered.

The Great Kinomiya was his friend and swore to always be there to help him. Now, he had to tell Kinomiya's poor grandson that he would be in danger unless he became strong. Any samurai would love to hold the Dragoon Sword as their own. It would be a hard path for Young Kinomiya and the King vowed that, as a tribute to his cherished friend, he would do everything he could to protect this boy.

Takao, on the other hand, stood in shock, unable to move. Kinomiya? Ojisan? It couldn't be! Say it wasn't so. He wanted someone to tell him it was all a lie to get him to work harder, but no one spoke now.

The King allowed time for Kinomiya Takao to realise what it all meant. Then he continued. "Kinomiya Takao, I have a request of you. I would like you to host a few guests who will be staying here. I have called upon them to help protect my daughter but I only want them treated with the greatest respect. That is why I have chosen you, grandson of the Great Kinomiya, to welcome them."

"You want me on servant duty?" Takao asked without thinking.

"Little Kinomiya!" Ronin yelled out.

But the King laughed. All eyes turned back to him. "Yes, I suppose it does seem that way. I guess the higher up you are on the social ladder, the more duties you have but don't want. It is the price of fame, unfortunately. But it will show our guests respect if you, who carries the name Kinomiya, attends to them. Please do this."

Takao knew he really didn't have a choice but that 'please' was just there as a part of polite speech. He nodded and bowed. Then left unaccompanied.

As he watched Takao open the doors and leave, Ronin turned back to the King. "My Lord, if I may speak?"

"You may."

"Do you think it wise to leave such an important task to Little Kinomiya? Even if he is of a prestigious family, he is no exemplary samurai... Unless," his eyes widened, "you have other reasons for assigning these samurai to Little Kinomiya?"

The King smiled. "Your perception is magnificent. Yes, I do have other reasons."

"May I ask what those reasons are?" Ronin inquired.

"I have supreme respect for his grandfather and so, I have asked in my letter for the samurai who come to protect not only my daughter, but that boy, for many people would love to have their turn to wield his sword."

The King just smiled, leaving his explanation as simple as that.

---

Takao wandered out into the great courtyard from which many other courtyards branched off. One of them was where the new samurai knights were trained. Takao vowed that he would try with all his might to become a stronger samurai. It was his grandfather's only wish for him, and he would use his love for Ojisan to fight with. And maybe, one day, he will be given the opportunity to avenge Ojisan's death. He thumbed the hilt of his new sword that hung at his side with his wooden one.

Entering the main courtyard, he realised that nobody was in training. Apart from all those samurai knights on duty throughout the castle, everyone else stood here, still in groups, chatting away. Takao quickly spotted the group of boys his age.

He thought about Kisho. Now he understood why Kisho had apologised. He may not have liked Takao, but Kisho respected Kinomiya-sama. That was why he was sorry.

Takao decided to talk to them, however. If he was going to make a change at training, he may as well start by getting along with Kisho and his group.

Suddenly, with a blast of smoke, Takao's eyes watered and he covered his mouth from the thickness of it. He tried to focus his eyesight but couldn't. Just as he thought it too much, the wind blew and herded away the gas.

The samurai knights were looking around in confusion. From the centre of the smoke, a body appeared. The smoke twirled its way in an upward motion around the figure and spread out into the atmosphere. A boy stood there, sword drawn and poised for battle. Every knight withdrew his sword and pointed it at the stranger, except for Takao.

Takao studied the boy in front of him. He couldn't be much older than Takao was. He had scarlet eyes which moved erratically, analysing his surroundings. The second feature which stuck out most to Takao was the boy's duel coloured hair. In front, his hair was a light bluish-grey, and at the back, a dark blue. His garments were black as night and he stood tall despite his young age. His arm muscles were lost in the looseness of his clothing but from what Takao could see, he appeared to be rather strong. A golden emblem was attached to and decorated his left shoulder. It was the crest of the King.

Finally, Takao snapped out of his thoughts about this boy and realized he was the only one without his sword drawn. He unsheathed the Dragoon Sword, knowing it would be more useful than his bokken, and to his luck, was not noticed for everyone's attentions were absolute on this strange individual.

"Wait, Princess!" the yell cut through the group of samurai. Attentions split and the Princess stopped, noticing the situation in the courtyard.

Ronin, the King and several other samurai knights caught up to the Princess and took notice of the individual surrounded by the blades as well.

"Who are you," the King stepped forward fearlessly.

"Beware Lord Tatibana!" Ronin said, stepping in between the King and the boy. "It is not safe – "he stopped in shock of what the boy was doing now.

Sheathing his sword in a swift motion, the boy fell to one knee and bowed his head. "My Lord," he spoke. All the samurai knights, including Takao and his classmates, were wide-eyed in shock and let their grips on their swords loosen. Only the King seemed unmoved.

"You have made it, in quicker time then I expected of you but, I suppose, you have your ways of watching the goings-on of the castle. You are the best, after all, but, you have come alone? I want my daughter irrefutably protected," the King alliterated clearly.

The boy lifted his head. "I work alone." No one could deny his assurance.

"Very well," the King said thoughtfully, "your name is?"

"Hiwatari Kai."

The King nodded.

"And the other assignment?" Hiwatari asked. Takao could have sworn he saw the boy look at him. But a split second later, when Takao was focused on him, Hiwatari was staring unblinkingly at the King.

"Yes," the King spoke, "Kinomiya Takao," Takao looked up, "you are in charge of assuring our guest be comfortable."

Hiwatari looked at Takao, bowed to Lord Tatibana, closed his eyes and walked casually past Takao, stopped, turned around and waited. Takao clued in, bowed to the King and then the Princess, and walked forward, showing Hiwatari the path to his room.

---

-

Well, there you have it. How was it? Please tell me in a review!

**Thiaf:** There will be plenty more sword fights and massacres to come. Don't worry _smiles_ And Rei and Max will show up in a little while. Hope you liked the chapter!

Next chapter will be **Devastation Strikes**

Till then!

.:Fey Phantom:.


	4. Devastation Strikes

_Disclaimer:_ don't own it

_A/N:_ Sorry for the lateness, but I'll be busy over the next few months (yes months) and so my postings may become much more infrequent (but won't disappear completely!). For now, however, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 4: Devastation Strikes

Takao led the new comer to his room. He hadn't been prepared for this; that was for sure. In the span of the last thirty minutes, Takao's entire life was turned around: the discovery of his grandfather's death, a new sword and status as samurai knight, and now this enigmatic Hiwatari coming to stay with him, it was all so exigent. Takao, as representative of the palace, offered Ojisan's bed to Hiwatari Kai, as much as it pained him to do.

"I won't be needing it," replied Hiwatari, closing his eyes, disinterested. "I will be on alert at all times," he continued, as if it made his answer more comprehensive.

"You don't sleep?" questioned Takao bewildered.

"I get by." Hiwatari didn't seem interested in continuing the conversation and Takao didn't persist. He knew enough not to bombard the guest with questions on the way he did things, even though Takao was curious to know more about this individual.

"I am going to look around the castle. If the King needs me, call out my name, I'll hear you," the samurai spoke again. He left abruptly, not waiting for an answer from Takao.

"What a weird guy," Takao muttered to himself, raising an eyebrow.

---

Takao thought he saw a glimpse of Hiwatari Kai in the Great Hall during the evening meal, but apart from that, Hiwatari stayed hidden somewhere amongst the stone walls of the palace. Takao wondered to himself whether he was being a good enough host, but he didn't dare bother Hiwatari; if Hiwatari didn't want to speak to him, that would look even worse for Takao. Either way, playing host to Hiwatari seemed even easier than he had expected.

A few days after Ojisan's death, Takao came back to his room from training, sweat on his forehead glistening and muscles weak from exhaustion. There, against the wall, he found Hiwatari sleeping, his eyes closed, face emotionless, and hand on his sword. Even asleep, Hiwatari seemed prepared for battle with his usual stoic personality. Takao sat down, watching the samurai sleep. It was the first time Takao saw Hiwatari sleep at all over the past three days.

As Takao continued to stare at the young samurai, he realized how alike and yet how different Hiwatari Kai was in comparison with him. What must have Hiwatari been through to be such an accomplished samurai at his young age? Was he forced into this world of bloody sword fights, proper etiquette and war tactics as well? Although he seemed so cold and distant, Takao saw another air about him, a sadness that seemed to surround him. His shoulders appeared to droop down, his hair wept over his face, his calm facial expression was broken slightly by a lift of the brow; something troubled him in his dreams.

Takao jumped as Hiwatari's eyes snapped open, focusing instantly in the light of the room. He got up. Looking down at Takao who had fallen to the floor in his surprise, Hiwatari ordered, "Stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave the room." Hiwatari then bolted to the door and was gone. Takao was left alone, still sitting on the floor, eyes frozen open in shock.

Takao, after regaining the ability to move, shut the door and sat back. He wondered what was troubling the young samurai. He closed his eyes to think and heard a faint noise in the background; a wispy twirl of wind which swirled and roared quietly. He felt a warm blow of air come from his window and brush his cheek. The soothing feeling it gave him was soon taken over by fear. In a matter of minutes, the smell of burning wood and ash filled his nostrils. Something was going on. The castle was burning.

He could hear screams from the lower levels, becoming louder as they came nearer to his room. 'It must be the assassin,' thought Takao. 'He has come back to finish what he started.' Minutes later, a putrid smell filled the room; the smell of burning bodies paralyzed Takao even more to his spot. He wanted to go, he wanted to help, but he was still in training. He would hardly be worth the assassin's time. If this assassin could defeat his grandfather, Takao would be dead before he even drew his sword. Besides, Hiwatari told him to stay here. But he couldn't.

Shrieks on his level told him that the intruder had already made it there. A corridor away from his room was that of the King's. It had been planned that way in order for Ojisan to be able to reach the King in time, should anything ever happen. Now the King needed his help. Takao left, withdrawing the Dragoon Sword as he went.

The hallways were already filled with smoke. It was hard to breathe or see. Takao made his way to the King's room by memory. He reached the thick wood doors only to find that the King had already fled. The room was completely deserted. Not even the hand maidens remained.

Coughing, Takao decided that he, too, needed to flee. If he didn't get out of this smoke, he would soon faint and this hallway would surely be his grave. He made his way down, level by level, searching for any remaining persons. The commotions he had heard earlier must have been the people leaving. It wasn't the assassin who was making his way up the castle floors, but the message that the residents needed to flee. But still, Hiwatari had gone to defend the castle for some reason. Someone must have started this fire. Making it to the ground floor, Takao felt the fires brush by his face. The smoke was so thick here. An orange glow illuminated the black mass that hung in the corridors. Takao fought his way out to the courtyard.

It was like entering a sauna. He was sweating and panting with the lack of oxygen. Numerous fires blazed in the once perfect gardens. The rancid smell of bodies was overwhelming. As the murky smoke cleared enough from Takao's eyes to allow him to see, he took a sharp intake of breath which left him gagging on the fetid air. It was worse than he could have ever thought possible.

All the samurai knights were out here, fighting and dying. The assassin had come back, with allies. At least an hundred samurai covered from toe to head in black were slaughtering the castle guards. Shadow-like against the warm red glow, these figures took on two or three men at once.

"NO!!!!!!!!" the yell rang. Takao's head turned to see Ronin jump in front of the King, taking a fatal blow from the sword of a stranger. Ronin's body fell with its dead weight. The black samurai tossed aside the body and attacked his target again. This time, the mark was dead on.

"The King is dead!" shrieked one of his servants. She was stabbed in the back immediately after.

It was a massacre. Takao had never seen a death before, and now, before his eyes, he saw something much worse. This would surely be his end as well. Tears filled his eyes. He began to shake his head. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He backed way wanting to retreat to his room. Wanting to wake up from this nightmare to learn that none of it had happened. That Ojisan was still alive. That the past week was just a bad dream. As he backed away, Takao tripped over something. Another body. He stared at the familiar corpse underneath his foot; Kisho lay looking so peaceful. A smear of blood glistened underneath his eye like a crimson tear.

Takao couldn't feel his own tears now running down his cheeks. He felt numb. How could this happen? How could his life change so drastically in such a short and abrupt moment? He could no longer hear the screams as people were slashed to death. He couldn't hear anything but the roaring of that fire. His head spun. The fumes were making him dizzy. His vision was blurred in tears and smoke. A distant yell caught his attention. His stomach was turning violently but he still tried to support himself. He drunkenly turned toward the call. It was Hiwatari. He was holding the Princess' arm, keeping her safely beside him.

A couple of the intruders attacked him and the Princess. Hiwatari skillfully held them off and defeated them. Hiwatari continued to approach Takao.

"Kinomiya," he yelled again. "I told you to stay in your room. You would have been safe there."

Takao couldn't answer. His head was swimming. He blearily turned toward the Princess. Her eyes were wide with fear. She seemed petrified.

"Never mind. Kinomiya, come here." Hiwatari stepped forward and grabbed Takao with his other hand. He dragged him to a hidden crevice in the castle walls. "Stay here. You must." It wasn't a request but a command.

A flash of Kisho's face appeared before Takao. _He_ was willing to die to defend the castle. Takao was a samurai knight as well. He wasn't going to give up on the palace, to let go of this place, by hiding as a coward. He must do everything in his power to defend it, even if it meant to go to his death. 'It may be suicide', he thought, 'but I finally understand what it is to be a samurai. It is to fight for what you believe in to the very end. To have no fear of being killed because you know that what you're fighting for is worth it.'

"No!" Takao shouted to Hiwatari. "I am going to defend this castle, even if it kills me." Leaving the security of his hiding place, Takao pushed by Hiwatari. He wasn't going to let Hiwatari fight alone. He could see the shadow-warriors coming. This was it. He lifted his sword, felt a blow hit his head, and thought no more.

---

-

So, what has happened to Takao? You'll have to wait to find out. And what will happen to the kingdom, now that their king is dead? Answers coming in future chapters. And to those of you who wondered who the assassin was... that's for me to know and you to find out.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. And to those who read and didn't, I hope you enjoyed the story too and you can take this chance to review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter will be **The Town With No Name**. Till then!

.:Fey Phantom:.


	5. The Town With No Name

_Disclaimer_: Don't own any of the bishies though I wish I did…

_A/N:_ Well, I finally got this chapter up. I know it's been quite a while (almost half a year… has it really been that long?) but I can tell you that this chapter has been in the making for quite some time now and I hope its length makes up for some of the wait. It's surely the longest chapter I've written to date in any of my stories. Anyway, I just wanted to say that in this chapter, some of the characters' personalities seem somewhat different from those in the show. This is due to the different era this story is taking place in. You have to remember the backgrounds of some of the characters and how they've been brought up. Also, you get to see the slight influence the show Inuyasha (also not mine for anyone who actually cares about disclaimers) has had on this story later on in the chapter.

And for a few words:  
Japanese lesson 101:  
Baka – fool/idiot  
Nekojin – cat person

Anyway, this chapter has some violence though not too much. It's more of a developing chapter and sets up the story a lot. Enjoy the info and I hope it's not too long that it ends up dragging. I wouldn't want to do that to anyone Well, enjoy!

-

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 5: The Town With No Name

Takao's senses came back in full measure. As he took a sudden, deep intake of air, his nostrils were filled with the putrid smell of burning, rotting corpses. He tried to remember what he was doing, where he was, but his head pounded so loudly he couldn't even hear himself think. He willed his eyes to open, his limbs to move, but nothing worked. He could feel a strangely cold blow of air on the back of his head. He soon realized it was the wind blowing against an open wound - where he was hit, during the battle. His eyes began to ache as they were filled with tears. In the darkness of his shut eyelids, he saw images of the scene of the massacre play over and over. He tried harder to open his eyes but they still remained shut. He wanted to wipe the images away, to think of something else; he wanted to believe that it was all a dream, but the gentle roar of fire reminded him that he was still in the courtyard.

A burst of fire nearby sprayed ashes among the air entering his lungs and he gagged and coughed. This forced him control over his body and his eyes shot open.

Above him, the fluffy clouds hung, moving slowly over the land. He watched one cloud as it flowed along, like a log down a river, changing shapes as it collected more and more water. At least, that's what his grandfather always said clouds were made of, but many thought him insane for it.

"Ojisan…" Takao murmured. Only a few days ago, Takao learned of his grandfather's death. He was alone. And now… Now the entire palace was in ruin, all the people he'd ever known or cared about were gone. Takao felt an overwhelming loneliness. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He was alone… completely alone.

Takao wondered briefly for how long he'd been lying there but then decided it didn't matter. He wanted to continue to lie, undisturbed, until he faded away into the earth. Nobody would find him there. Nobody was left to care about him anyway. When this massacre would be discovered, he would be counted as another victim among the bodies. For eternity, he would lie next to his family, the samurai knights.

Takao's focus shifted from his melancholic thoughts to the ground again as he heard a shuffle amongst the drone of the flames. Someone was walking toward him. No - there were two sets of feet. "You're awake. Good." Takao recognized the voice. It was the maturing voice of Hiwatari's. Takao lifted his head painfully from the ground and brought his body into a sitting position. He felt too weak and dizzy to stand at the moment. Hiwatari Kai stood over him. The Princess, Tatibana Hiromi, was close behind him. Although Hiwatari seemed completely calm and oblivious to the dead bodies littering the ground, Hiromi-san had a disturbed appearance. She was fearful and overly jumpy. Takao imagined he'd feel the same way if everything didn't feel so much like a dream. He knew that as soon as he came out of denial of the whole matter, he'd probably be acting just like her.

Hiwatari bent down to check if Takao was all right. He noticed the wound on the boy's head. "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you wouldn't do anything foolish. I guess I hit you too hard though." Takao recalled Hiwatari hitting him with the hilt of his sword. "The King asked me to protect you. It was the only way to keep you from foolishly throwing your life away."

Takao muttered incoherently about protecting the palace but Hiwatari turned his attention away from Takao. "We need to get out of here. They may come back."

"Wait." Takao called. "What happened? Why did they leave in the first place?"

"I managed to hold them off long enough for them to have to leave and regroup. They'll be back shortly. We must leave." Takao nodded. He knew that if there were a next time, they wouldn't get out alive.

Takao got to his feet lopsidedly, but soon regained his balance. Hiwatari led the way toward the forest. Tatibana and Takao followed silently. Takao looked back at the ruins that were once his home. This would be his first time leaving them, and his last time seeing them. Those walls were all he'd known up until this point. Beyond the edge of the forest, Takao faced the unknown, and he wasn't quite sure he was ready for it.

"Wait!" a yell echoed along the open plain. The three travelers looked back to see a small body running towards them. As it neared, its form became more focused. It was a small boy, dressed in the outfit of the King's highest and most treasured servants: a rich material of golds and reds. "Wait for me!" the boy screamed again, as if the three had begun to leave again.

"Who are you?" questioned Hiwatari.

But the Princess knew. "Kyouju!" she screamed in excitement. "You're alive!" Tears of joy fell from her eyes, sparkling in the fading sunlight.

-

The four stopped shortly after, when the sun had finally set and it was too dark to travel the forest anymore. Hiwatari lit a fire and began preparing a meal from plants and berries. It would be no feast, but it was all they had. Meanwhile, the others were consumed in small talk, each giving their own proper introduction to each other and learning about the only survivors of the once prestigious castle.

"We've known each other since we were young. Kyouju's the only kid I've ever been allowed to play with." Tatibana explained to Takao and Hiwatari.

"So what is it you did at the palace?" Takao wondered.

"Oh." Kyouju blushed. "Nothing important like you samurai. It was my father - the reason why I was at the palace. My father was the King's advisor. He helped the King negotiate some important treaties with nearby kingdoms." Kyouju was saddened from talking about his father who was also killed in the attack. Takao wasn't the only one who had lost everything dear to him. "Just like Hiromi-chan, I've lived at the place my whole life." It was a little while before Kyouju realized his mistake of addressing the Princess so casually. "Hn! I mean Princess Tatibana!" Kyouju blushed and turned even redder than before.

"It's alright," Hiwatari spoke up. "It will be better if we all call each other by more common names anyway. When we get to the village, we'll have to buy some clothes. If we can hide her majesty's identity, we can begin to build a resistance against the group after her life. Until we can find out more information, we'll have to hide amongst the crowd. So, from now on, call me Kai." The others nodded.

"Listen," Kai continued, "I have a contact group that I believe will help us. It is a while away from the village, it will take us a week at least to get there, but in the end, it will be worth it. That's where we'll start rebuilding our forces."

-

Their supper, although made out of the most basic ingredients, was surprisingly delicious. Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju all thanked Kai. After supper, they rested by the fire. Kai wandered off, not to be disturbed. Hiromi and Kyouju were talking, trying to console each other. They both lost their fathers earlier that day. One more thing they had in common.

Meanwhile, Takao was staring blankly into the flickering flame that kept them warm and gave them light. Even after everything that happened, Takao couldn't stop thinking about Ojisan, even after all of the days he'd been dead.

"What's wrong Takao?" Hiromi's soft voice fluttered to his ears.

"I know this is going to sound selfish of me, but it's - just - I miss my grandfather. He was the only one who ever cared about me, who ever believed in me, and now he's gone. I never showed him the respect I should have. I never told him how much I was thankful for having him there." Takao was close to tears. For a samurai, he was highly emotional.

"I'm sure he knew." Hiromi tried to calm Takao. "Takao, there was something I wanted to tell you earlier when I gave you the Dragoon Sword. I chased after you but then Hiwatari-san - Kai - showed up and I never got the chance to tell you since."

Takao faintly remembered Hiromi's appearance at the courtyard. He didn't think much about it then after all that happened, but if he had, he would have realized how strange an occurrence it was.

"I wanted to tell you - I was there when your grandfather died. I may not have known him as well as you or my father, but from what I saw, he was gentle, kind, and rightly deserved his nickname of 'Great'. That night, he fought valiantly. The samurai who'd come to assassinate me, he was no more than a child, somewhere around my own age. Your grandfather offered him life. He offered to train him and to pardon him. The Great Kinomiya was as compassionate as he was strong and intelligent. He was a wonderful man." She paused for a moment, wondering if she should go on. "Takao, he was a magnificent teacher as well. He - he gave up his life to teach the assassin. I saw it. He didn't block the final blow, even though he could have. He gave the samurai life, after all the samurai did, He tried to teach the samurai that winning wasn't everything, I suppose. He did that for this samurai. That shows what a truly great man your grandfather was."

Takao was crying lightly now, but he was wide-eyed as well. "He did that?" Takao then turned angry. "He let that bastard live? I doubt the jackass even realized it himself!"

Hiromi was slightly shocked at the language, although she knew the reason why Takao was using it. "Takao, you're just upset that he's gone. But you can't hate him for it. It was the most compassionate act I have ever seen." Hiromi put her hand on Takao's shoulder to try and comfort him.

Takao mumbled to himself. "Compassionate…"

Elsewhere, beyond the light of the fire, Kai sat leaning against a tree. He was deep in thought. "The night the Great Kinomiya fell." Kai pondered on what he'd just overheard.

-

The fire smothered out as Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju gently fell asleep on the hard ground. Against the tree, Kai lay back. He would stay awake and alert. He had to protect them from anything that may come during the night. He was still as deep as ever in his thoughts. Feet away from him lay three of the victims of the assassins. They all suffered now from the losses they had. As a samurai, Kai killed as well. However, Kai never had contact before with any living victims. These three people were examples of those victims. What of the people who'd fallen to Kai's sword? Did they have loved ones; family members just like these three? Did those people weep undeservingly? Kai was taught by a great man but he was never told of the effects killing had. Kai never bothered to think about anyone else who was affected by it. Kai was never taught about compassion either. The compassion Kinomiya had, was that his secret to being the best? Was that what was holding Kai back from reaching his true potential, the lack of it?

Kai unsheathed his sword and studied it. He mustn't second-guess himself now. He was well on his way to achieving his goal. It was what he strove for his entire life. To go back on it now would be saying that his life was meaningless. These thoughts were the trial to prove that he deserved everything he achieved. Pushing on, as the pressure got tougher, that would be what made him great, not the compassion of Kinomiya's. He could keep it. Kai wanted to be the best and to be the best, letting petty emotions rule you would get him exactly what Kinomiya got - death because he was too compassionate.

Kai lay back further, his mind finally at ease.

-

"Ojisan, I don't want to kill people," a young Takao whined to his grandfather.

"Now come on Takao, we only kill when it's necessary. Our priority as samurai knights is not to kill our enemies, but to protect the royal palace. Most of the time, the battle will end with no loss of life. Once there is a distinct victor, there is no need to continue the battle."

"But what happens when the loser won't give up?" Takao sniffed. The idea of having to kill brought him to tears. Ojisan knew his grandson was too soft to be considered a true samurai, but that was what would teach everyone else that power didn't come from blocking out emotions, but from using the emotions. He knew that Takao would someday be even greater than he, and it would be because of Takao's feelings.

"That happens very rarely," Ojisan assured the child.

"But it does happen," Takao commented. He wanted an answer.

"Yes. There are samurai who believe nothing is more important than winning. In such cases, the duel will become one where only one person is left alive. Listen Takao, you must never let go of your compassion for other living things. That is what will set you apart from all others. Some people may think you're too soft but let them believe that and then show them you skill. They will see how powerful emotions are. It may be hard on your pathway to greatness, but it will be worth it in the end. Just keep pressing forward. You will be challenged in many different ways and all of those experiences, if you overcome them, will make you a better man."

"You really think I could be great someday, like you?" Takao smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Greater." Takao beamed yet he had no idea how much Ojisan meant it.

-

Takao woke up calmly in the morning. He didn't remember the dream he had that night. Instead, for the first time in days, he was cheerful. He couldn't really understand it himself. All he knew was the sun was shinning and he had people to wake up beside who weren't about to criticize him or make rude comments. All his life, the children samurai knights had taunted him. Takao loved to be with others, but they always made it difficult. Takao was different from all of them; he knew that. He didn't want to be there like the others but he practiced as a samurai for his grandfather's sake.

Takao sat up and the first thing he noticed was the Dragoon Sword at his side. He used to resent his training to be a samurai knight yet now, this sword longed to be in his hand and Takao felt a strong urge to train, to become better. Takao began to unsheathe the sword slowly, taking in its wonderful glimmer as the sunlight beamed off of it.

"Takao! You're awake!" Kyouju exclaimed happily. Takao hadn't even noticed him and Kai sitting by the fire. Hiromi was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning," Takao said as he went over to the fire as well. "So where _is_ Hiromi?" Takao asked curiously.

Kai twitched angrily, his expression becoming irate. Kyouju smiled weakly. "She insisted on washing herself in the nearby lake and she absolutely refused for anyone to come with her." Kyouju motioned towards Kai when he said this. "She said she was much too dirty and that she wouldn't go anywhere until she was clean again."

"Baka!" Kai replied. "She could be killed in a heartbeat and there would be no way to prevent it." Then Kai turned his gaze to Takao and Kyouju. "All three of you have never been outside the castle walls, correct?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" asked Takao.

"My point is that none of you know how the world truly works. You've been pampered all your lives. Out here, you must be cautious at all times. You must pay attention to your surroundings, grow eyes in the back of your head, learn to listen for any restlessness in the forest. You can't just walk off on your own to take a bath everyday! Cleanliness is not a priority!" Kai fumed. Takao simply looked at Kyouju, smiled and shrugged. The sight of someone as normally calm as Kai to be upset by something as simple as a bath was highly amusing.

When Hiromi returned, Kai didn't say anything but he shot her a dark look and never laid eyes on her again throughout the morning. This cold treatment would usually send an unsettling feeling to the person receiving it. Kai, however, was always cold and distant thus Hiromi didn't even notice it.

-

As the day dwindled on, the four survivors of the castle's assault continued on their way to the nearest town. It would be another day before they reached it, but they were making good progress. After a short break for lunch, they came upon a much larger group. Kai stopped Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju in the bushes and told them to stay there as he took a look. Kai came cautiously into the clearing, his feet not making a sound along the forest's floor.

Before him was a large camp set up. Spotted everywhere, sparkling in the firelight of the campfires, were bags of gold, jewelry, coins, and other valuable items. A few sheets were tied up to trees here and there acting as some sort of dwelling to those lying under them. Some metal pots smoked as their contents boiled.

The camp was full with men. Men sat around the fires eating, their bowls clanking as they set them down on the rocks. Other men slept on leaves and sand, finding comfort as best they could. Others still, counted their loot, talking avidly amongst themselves. The one thing all these men had in common was their state of grubbiness. They were as filthy as they were worthless. These men were worse than peasants. They not only lived in the dirt, but they liked it as well. With all they stole, they often had enough to live a luxurious lifestyle. However, no matter how much money they gained, they still returned to this filthy way of living. Their faces, arms and feet were caked with mud. Their clothes were completely worn and black. Sand was crusted in their nails and along their ears making them partially deaf. Most of their teeth were gone or rotting and their gums were large and red. The stench that surrounded them was rancid. Sickness and disease was common amongst these kinds of people.

Kai looked at the bandits with utmost disgust. Not only did he believe these people didn't deserve to live as they only stunted the growth and wealth of the population and wasted good resources on their worthless selves, but they were now in Kai's way. This was an annoyance, to say the least.

Kai began to return to the others when a crackle of twigs surprised him. Takao was coming up to him, crashing through the forest. Hiromi and Kyouju were following him.

"What's going on?" demanded Takao. "We've been waiting so long we thought you were never coming back!

"Quiet!" Kai exclaimed in a harsh whisper. But the damage was already done. Interested murmurs were spoken behind him. Kai turned to see the encampment rising from their grubby seats staring at the four children just beyond the clearing.

For a moment, both parties stared at one another not making a movement. Takao, Hiromi, and Kyouju set eyes for the first time on a lower class of the kingdom. The bandits stared in return. Their concentration was not on the newcomers but on their rich clothing, jewelry and gold encrusted swords. Kai knew exactly what they were thinking. Not only could the bandits strip them of all their belongings but, as they were children, heirs to their families, they could make for good ransom objects.

Ghoulish smiles of yellow and black teeth formed one by one on each of the faces of the bandits. They picked up knives, sticks, anything that could be used as weapons as they advanced toward the children.

Kai stepped forward from the others to stand alone. "Stay back!" he barked over his shoulder. Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju just watched as Kai had a placid but defiant look as the bandits came at him. Hiromi covered her mouth to keep from screaming and Takao was about to shout out to Kai to move when the words were caught in his mouth by a sudden action.

Kai grabbed his sword and swung it from his sheath as if to make a backhanded slashing move at his enemy. As his sword cut through the air a bright light illuminated the sword and the light spread in front of its path, swallowing most of the bandits. Kai's first move was finished. Kai was standing with his sword to his right, the blade facing behind him. The light in front of him faded and all that was left in the place of the bandits were a few incinerated objects and black streaks that had been burnt into the ground.

Takao began to take a step forward with unease. "I said stay there!" Kai shouted at Takao without turning around. Takao was stopped in his tracks.

All of a sudden, the bandits who'd escaped the blaze of light came at Kai from both sides. Kai moved swiftly. He attacked one way, immediately came back the other way with his blade and attacked once more on the first side. Then he closed his eyes and sheathed his sword, wiping the blade with his sleeve as it returned to its holder. Kai turned and walked back to the others. As he walked, the remaining bandits fell to the ground, apparently dead. Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju were speechless.

"Let's go," Kai said in a subdued voice. He knew even after the events at the palace that none of the others were used to seeing death. Takao and Kyouju followed Kai not wanting to look at the graveyard any longer. Hiromi, however, continued to look at it sadly. Those were her subjects. They felt compelled to live in such dirt and steal what they needed rather than work for it. If only there was a way in which she could save others like them. But for now, it was too late to save these men.

-

The forest seemed to repeat itself. All that could be seen was tree after tree and eventually the question of whether or not they would reach the edge of the forest was clearly present in Kyouju's mind. His legs were tired and his feet screamed in pain with every step. He wanted to collapse but he wouldn't let himself. The last thing he wanted was for Kai to be mad with him. Kai was the toughest samurai he'd ever seen. Of course, Kyouju had never seen Kinomiya fight so he couldn't compare Kai to the Great Sword Master.

Back at the palace, Kyouju idolized the samurai knights. He was always so impressed with them, ever since he was little. Although he couldn't train to be a samurai knight as it was 'below his class' as his father used to say, Kyouju kept the statistics of all the samurai knights. He kept this secret list in his mind so that his father could not take it from him. Because of this list, Kyouju also knew for a fact that Takao, who'd been the lowest ranked samurai knight, had moved up to third in his class due to the overwhelming power of his sword. Of course, none of that mattered anymore, now that they were all dead.

Kyouju's head sunk lower as he walked. His eyes were staring down at the ground and watching where his next step should be placed. It was getting hard to see, however, in the fading light of the sun. The sun wasn't yet below the horizon, but the trees kept the light low to the ground out, forcing the pathway into a premature night. As Kyouju continued to stare at the ground, he bumped into something in front of him and fell backwards. Looking up, he noticed it was Takao's back in the way. The others had stopped in a small clearing.

"We should stay here for the night. It will be too dark to look for another place fairly soon," Kai said over his shoulder as he looked around. "Takao, Kyouju, go get some firewood and leaves. I'll start building the pit."

Soon afterward, the camp was set up and the four children were eating the final meal of the day. They ate their food quietly, caught up in their own thoughts. Hiromi thought about the purpose of the ruler and the ideal government for the people and the monarchy. Kyouju thought of the role of samurai and what they must do to prepare themselves not only physically, but mentally too, before a battle. The sight of Kai fighting today brought forth that thought. Takao thought about his training and how he yearned, even now, to be practicing his swordsmanship. Kai thought about their trajectory to the town and beyond. They would have less than a week before they reach their goal now. Although they were traveling a lot slower than Kai was used to, he was still pleasantly surprised at the speed at which they were going. They would reach the first town in the morning. And then they would head north towards the mountains and his home village.

Kai disappeared once more after supper, just like the night before. To Hiromi and Kyouju's surprise, Takao left shortly after without saying a word.

Elsewhere, Kai was sitting by a river. The whooshing of a sword cutting the air broke his concentration. Kai went to investigate. In a nearby clearing he found Takao practicing hard. He was more focused than Kai had ever seen him. Kai didn't disturb him, but he continued watching.

Takao's sword, the Dragoon Sword, glowed with a mystical light that seemed to come from its own blade. Takao wielded it skillfully. Each of Takao's attacks was precise and confident. His technique seemed almost flawless.

Kai's gaze bore into Takao's very being. He saw the samurai he'd met only days earlier. This samurai before him now, however, was not the same. He was infused with the power of Dragoon, a power that had been gaining strength and experience for centuries in the hands of the Kinomiya family. It was the Dragoon Sword leading the samurai now. Yet, Kai also saw a bit of Takao's own technique shine through. It was a little rough but, with some more practice, Takao could become one of the best. This was what worried Kai. Takao was a unique samurai and it could be that one day, Kai would have to face him in order to be named the best. And it could be a very difficult battle to win.

Kai left Takao to his practicing. Perhaps he had underestimated the samurai. From now on, Kai would keep a closer eye on him.

-

The following morning, the group of four left once more for the closest town.

"So, what _is_ the name of the town that we're going to?" Kyouju asked, making light conversation.

"It doesn't have a name," Kai replied swiftly.

"Then, what should we call it?" Kyouju asked not understanding how a town could not have a name.

"I suppose," Kai contemplated, "it's formally known as 'The Town with No Name'." Kyouju almost tripped at Kai's vague response. Hiromi and Takao both laughed.

"You're joking, right?" Hiromi giggled. Kai didn't answer. His stoic expression seemed to answer the opposite and Takao and Hiromi stopped laughing at once and looked at each other to try and understand.

"Was he serious?" Takao mumbled to Hiromi. Hiromi shook her head not knowing what the answer was either. Instead, they stuck to silence.

Now that the group was quiet, some distant sounds of unrest and the smell of burning wood came to ears and nose. It seemed the town would be visible shortly.

"All right, you guys stay here," Kai said, bringing them off the path. I'll be back in a while."

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are you always running off?" Takao protested.

Kai stared at him harshly. Sensing an oncoming fight, Hiromi stepped in. "Please, Kai, why can we not go with you? I thought you said that we must always stick together."

"And as long as you three are together, I'm sure you'll be fine. Takao's a samurai. It is his duty to protect you should the need arise."

"Wha?" Takao was surprised at the confidence that Kai had in him. Since when did Kai think he had any talent as a samurai at all?

Kai continued his answer not taking any notice of Takao's reaction, as per usual. "I need to get us some peasant clothes. Those garments will make all of you stand out. The clothes that I wear are the same as a large number of samurai who frequent this town often. They will see me as nothing more than a stranger who has stopped for supplies."

Kai began to leave as if the matter was now settled. "I will return within an hour with new clothes and food. You must all be hungry for a good meal by now. Until then, stay here and keep hidden."

Kai disappeared down the path once more and all Takao, Hiromi or Kyouju could do was lay back in waiting.

-

Kai walked into the town just as he'd done so many times before. It was surprising how small this town stayed even though it was such a popular place. It was located at the crossroads of two of the largest roads in the kingdom. One headed from North to South. The other went from East to West. That was the one they'd been travelling for two days. Had this town been on the edge of a river, it would be a large merchant's city by now. However, because there was no way of transporting products other than by animal-driven carts, the town remained small and remained nameless just as it had been for years.

Kai looked around the market for the clothes he needed and for fresh vegetables and rice. Once he had everything he required, he returned to the forest. Although Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju were glad to see Kai return, they soon wished he'd forgotten about the garments. Hiromi wondered whether it would be less painless if she were just to give in to her enemies. The 'peasant clothes', as Kai referred to them, were rough and scratched the skin, the material seemed dirty even though it was brand new, and they smelled badly.

Kai ignored the complaints. He simply went about his business as if he couldn't even hear them. He laid down the food he'd bought and began to boil some water.

A scurry in the bushes grabbed his complete attention. It was approaching very quickly. Kai had only turned his head to look when the thing rushed by him, almost knocking him over. Kai had managed to dodge the creature's legs. Kai rose and drew his sword. The others were on edge now as well.

A cat-like human looked back upon the four travelers. He was almost Kai's height and looked to be around their age as well. He was an odd creature indeed. Amidst his long black hair were two cat ears. His sharp teeth bit his lip in a peculiar smile. His amber eyes had slits for pupils, just like a cat's eye. The addition of a black tail on his lower back made him seem even weirder. Along with his cat-like appearance, he wore black pants and a white shirt that carried the insignia of a white tiger. In his arms he carried the food which had been laid out on the ground next to the now-boiling pot.

"Thanks for the food," the creature said slyly.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this," Kai was ready to strike.

"Oh no, it seems I've made you mad. I'd better go then. Don't want to upset you further," the nekojin said in a mocking tone.

"Give us back our food you filthy demon!" Kai demanded.

"So that's a demon?" Hiromi asked Takao. She'd heard of the numerous tribes that lived in the kingdom but she had never seen one. Takao, who shared Hiromi's awe, shrugged in response. Kyouju, on the other hand, was fascinated by the demon and took in all the irregularities of this beast again. He loved to learn and this was always something he wanted to research.

"Hmm, tempting offer but, I don't think so," the demon answered to Kai. Then, his ears perked up and he turned and ran. Just as the cat demon left the clearing, another being ran into it. This time, it was a young boy about their age. Although he was human, he seemed almost as weird as the demon. This boy had blond hair and dots spotted on his face. He wore white robes and carried a staff in his hand.

"Damn! I just missed him!" the boy spoke as he stopped beside the four children who were looking at him. "Are you guys all right?" he asked in concern. "He didn't hurt any of you?" Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju shook their heads.

"Who are you?" growled Kai inhospitably.

But the young boy seemed to take no offence to the attitude. "I am a young monk. I was hired to get rid of some crafty cat demons that live in the area. You may call me Mizuhara Max. And that demon you just met, that was their leader, Kon Rei."

-  
---

At last, Kyouju, Max and Rei have finally shown up! And yes, Rei is a demon! So, we got to see Hiromi's obsessiveness of being clean, Kai's prejudice against bandits and demons, the beginning of Takao's acceptance of being a samurai, and Kyouju's interest in the world of samurai. What's to come? Well, that'll just have to wait until the next chapter (which I have no idea when it'll be up). Until then, thanks to everyone who reviewed and for everyone's patience. I'll try to get another chapter up before the summer but no promises. It all depends on whether or not my courses become more stressful than they are now. Anyway, until then!

The next chapter will be **The Devious**.

.:Fey Phantom:.


	6. The Devious

_Disclaimer: _My situation hasn't changed since last time… Still don't own it…

_A/N:_ I realize there is nothing I can say that will make it up to all of you wonderful readers who've waited so long for this. All I can tell you is why I haven't updated in so long and hope that you all understand. I have been going through a very busy and tough time in my life, with a lot of changes that has taken some time to adapt to. Since I last updated, I went to three different national championships, sent in portfolios to universities, graduated high school, moved across the country for university and very recently finished my first midterms. I hope I haven't lost any of you readers along the way and I hope you can still enjoy this fic. Now, as you've waited far longer than you should have, on with the fic!

-

**Of Age and Era**

Chapter 6: The Devious

"That demon you just met, that was their leader, Kon Rei," explained Mizuhara Max. "It's a good thing I got here in time and he fled," the boy continued, "or you guys may have been seriously hurt."

"He's not getting away with our food that easily," a voice growled over Mizuhara's. Mizuhara turned to see Kai looking at him dangerously. "Don't get in my way!" he added to the young monk. Mizuhara nervously took a step backward and looked as if he could never dream of getting between Kai's sword and his target.

But something seemed to disturb the monk and he regained his composure. "It's too late. Just let the demon go. How about I treat you all to a meal at my place?" Mizuhara suggested. Hiromi, Takao and Kyouju all looked thrilled at the idea.

"Not a chance!" Kai snapped and he took off. Apologizing to Mizuhara for Kai's behaviour, Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju took off after Kai. To their surprise, Mizuhara came as well. However, the monk was much quicker on his feet than he looked and he, along with Kai, was soon out of sight.

Meanwhile, Kai chased the demon Kon Rei through the trees and brush. He ignored the branches which scratched at his face and arms and just focused on his view ahead. He could see the demon through the branches now. He was catching up to it. He could hear its devilish laugh. He thought this was fun. Kai would show the nekojin _his_ idea of fun and games.

The laughter died suddenly as it was replaced with a gasp. Within seconds, the demon was hanging by a rope over a tree branch. His foot had been caught in the trap when he was paying attention to the angry samurai following him. The food that had once been in his arms now littered the ground, broken apart and ruined. "Oh great," he said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes.

Kai stopped a few feet away from the demon and smirked. "Not too smart. You give a bad name even to demons," Kai mocked. "I'll put you out of your misery. Which do you prefer, to lose your head or your hear – Oops, my mistake, you have no heart."

"Ha, ha," Kon Rei feigned a laugh.

"Aha! You fell into my trap, demon!" Mizuhara Max announced a little too boldly as he came onto the scene.

Kai looked at him annoyed. "I thought I told you not to get in my way, monk!" 

"Oh, come on. I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. Especially since I've been hunting him for a while."

"Then you can't be a very good demon hunter if such a weak demon could elude you for so long," Kai pointed out.

"Uh – well, I – he's very cunning, though he might not look it. He appears to be weak to throw unsuspecting prey like you into a false sense of security," Max explained.

"You think I could ever be caught off guard?" Kai growled

"Sure, everyone can be caught off guard at some point."

"Maybe you," Kai mumbled, more than a little annoyed now.

Takao, Kyouju and Hiromi finally caught up with them. They stopped when they saw the face-off happening between the monk and their friend. "You should listen to him, kid," the demon's playful voice rang. "I am much more dangerous than I look. If you continue to pester me, I will go after every last one of you and I won't stop until you're all dead!" Kon Rei began to laugh a joyous sort of bark. Nobody moved. Kai turned to stare at the demon hanging from the tree with his cold, red-eyed gaze. "Of course," Kon Rei started in after thought, "It might be a waste of mytime with someone as small and weak as you are."

Kai moved so quickly, Kon Rei shook in shock. Kai was in his face, his sword's blade against the demon's throat. He was looking straight into Kon Rei's eyes. "I could kill you now if I wanted to, but I wouldn't bother wasting my skill on such a weak demon." The two of them looked intently into the other's eyes, refusing to back down and concede the fight. Then, suddenly, Kon Rei's expression softened and he broke into a light laugh.

"Where'd you meet a guy like this, Max? He's hilarious! I like your new friends – real sense of humour this one has!" The four travellers were taken aback. Max sighed.

"You know, you're not supposed to give our secret away, Rei." Takao, Kai, Kyouju and Hiromi turned to face Max. He was shaking his head, but smiling.

"Aw, come on. I can tell they're not from around here. They won't care, I'm sure of it. Now come on and get me down, my head's starting to feel heavy." To the astonishment of the others, Max headed over to the tree and released the trap. Rei fell to the ground and landed on all fours before standing up. He proceeded to brush himself off.

"Well, we sure did give the villagers a show for their money today," Max went on saying.

"Um, excuse me," Takao started. Max and Rei turned to see four pairs of eyes staring in their direction. "What exactly is going on here?"

"I suppose we have no choice but to tell you now," Max sighed. He seemed very light-hearted considering Rei seemed to have just given up some huge secret of theirs. "Maybe we should all sit down." Max found a nice patch of dry grass and sat down. The others followed suit other than Kai who chose to stay leaning against the tree where Rei had been tied up. "This all started about six months ago. You see, I was hired by the villagers to 'dispose of their demon problems'. I took the job; I needed the money for food and, of course, it was my duty as well. So I started hunting down the demons. After a few days, I managed to trap one – her name's Mao. She told me that they weren't doing anything against the people and she begged me to let her go. Of course, at first I didn't believe her. I mean, who would listen to a demon in a profession such as mine? That was when she used her spirit demon to contact Rei and bring him to me. That was the first time I met Rei," Max smiled at Rei. "Rei overpowered me and once I was defenceless, he told me his story. I sat there and listened, naturally, and finally, it all made sense."

"Rei told me about the deal he had with the King; he even brought the papers to prove it. It turned out that Rei and his clan had agreed to stop hunting the villagers and any of their livestock in order to live peacefully. In fact the agreement had been around for several months already by that point and they had never broken it. But the villagers were a little less thrilled about having demons nearby. They didn't believe that Rei and the others could leave them in peace and so, they hired me to get rid of them. Unfortunately for them, they didn't take into account the idea that I may not be as much of a cold-blooded demon-killer as they might have thought I was. And so, I made my own little partnership. Rei or one of the nekojin will run about town every now and then, and I'll chase after them and get whatever it is that was stolen back, but unfortunately, the demon will get away," Max winked. "Of course, every now and then I will fail to get all the food back. Those are the nights we have a great feast. And the money I earn from the village helps pay for nice meals too. All in all, it's a win/win situation."

"Not for the villagers," Kyouju pointed out.

"Oh, come on, they're the ones who were undermining the King's decree. I am loyal to the King, not to his subjects. It serves them right for going back on their word." Max nodded forcefully as if what he said could never be truer. He really did believe himself a saint.

Hiromi smiled. "It's good to hear that there are at least some still loyal to my fa – " she stopped herself after catching a look from Kai. His eyes were wide with warning. "To my Lord Tatibana," she recovered herself.

"Anyway, we should head out. If someone comes this way, it would be best not to be found here," Rei stated. He had a very dark look on his face and with his legs and arms crossed and his brow furrowed, he looked like he was thinking very deeply.

"Yeah, come on," Max said, "we can repay you for the meal Rei ruined."

"Hey!" Rei protested playfully at having his name thrown in with the act he was very aware of committing earlier. Max just beamed at him. For a monk who used to fight demons, Max was a very positive person. He seemed to like smiling a lot. It gave him a very carefree appearance and people couldn't help but like him. It was probably why it was such a shock for Takao, Hiromi, Kyouju and Kai to find out that he'd been swindling the villagers for six months already.

Rei on the other hand, gave a very down-to-earth feel. He was rough around the edges, his bright eyes and long hair and scruffy tail showed that much, but he, too, seemed very kind underneath.

All in all, both were very likeable.

Takao accepted Max's offer to food, something he couldn't wait to get his hands on, and so the group followed Max and Rei as they led them through the forest to a small rocky area. A small cliff rose up the backside of a hill. That was where Rei and his band of demons lived. Rei carried Hiromi and Kyouju up but Kai and Takao both managed the climb on their own. Max, who obviously visited often, climbed the cliff as easily as Rei. Once the newcomers were faced with the inside of a small cave, they looked around and studied the demon's home. It was very quaint to, say the least, and clean. Some human objects, such as rugs and tables were set up around the small space. In one corner, a female nekojin with pink hair and amber eyes sat counting inventory on the food they had. Across from her, another nekojin, this one male, was resting against the wall. When Rei stepped in, thetwo nekojin looked up.

"The others are out," the male nekojin stated, not looking at Rei, but eyeing the company he had behind him.

"Okay," Rei said simply. "We have guests tonight. These are travellers Max and I had the pleasure to come across. The red-eyed one has a great sense of humour," he added, turning to smile at Kai. Kai was pouting slightly. He hadn't wanted to come here. He grew up being taught to hate demons after all, but he had no choice. He knew the others could really use a good meal and he didn't want to return to the village to get more food. That would look suspicious to say the least. Besides, there would be no arguing with Tyson. Kai already sensed what a strong will the young samurai had and he had no desire to make a scene in front of these strangers. The sooner the night was over and they were on their way, the better.

"Anyway, this is Rai and Mao," Rei said introducing the two other demons. "And I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've done proper introductions yet," he said turning to Hiromi. She stared back.

"Right, call me Takao!" Takao said stepping up happily, unaware that the question was directed towards a different individual. And this here's Hiromi and that's Kyouju and Mr. Freeze over there is Kai." Kai put his head in his hand. Did Takao know how to keep his mouth shut? It seemed doubtful indeed. But after a moment, the conversation continued on and it appeared that Max and Rei and the others missed the connection between Hiromi's name and the Princess's. 'Perhaps things will work out after all,' Kai thought.

---

It turned out that Rei was an excellent cook. Takao was especially a fan of his food and by then end of the meal he ate just as much as Hiromi, Kyouju and Kai combined. Hiromi had tried to stop him, telling him how rude it was for him to stuff so much food in his mouth, but Rei insisted that he eat as much as he wanted.

Sitting by a roaring fire that provided light and heat for the party, the acquaintances became fast friends and over the hours, they told stories and jokes to one another like old friends and played several games to pass the time. The only one who didn't join in the talk and games was Kai. After eating, he left the cave and sat watch outside on the edge of the cliff, his eyes scanning over the forest like the eyes of a hawk. No one seemed to have followed them thus far. Everything was going as planned. If this kept up, it wouldn't be much longer before it was over.

"Hey Kai, what'cha doing out here when all of your buddies are in there?" Rei said coming out of the cave to join Kai outside.

"Leave me alone demon. I have more important things I need to think about than the gossip in there." He nodded toward the entrance of the cave.

"All right, I get it. You don't like me because I'm a demon. It's humans like you that ruin the relations for all humans and demons," Rei said, suddenly bitter.

"And what kind of a human would that be?" Kai asked spitefully.

"You think you're so superior to everyone else. You don't consider anyone else even remotely as important as you consider yourself. Why, I wouldn't even be surprised if you're using those people in there and trying to pass yourself off as their friend until you're done! It's people like you who make me sick! People like you are the reason the King was never able to settle agreements between all humans and demons before he died!"

Kai broke from his indifferent stare out into the wilderness and snapped his head towards Rei. Rei was staring at Kai with vigour and suspicion. He couldn't know about the King. News about it should have been far behind them. They left it lying there in the rubble and burning ashes of the castle. So how did this demon know?

Kai regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about. The King can't be dead. I would've heard about it."

Rei moved up to the edge of the cliff and sat down right next to Kai. His expression was unreadable, even for Kai. "I've heard the rumours of grey clouds of smoke hanging over the castle and I recognize Princess Hiromi's scent. I was invited personally to the castle to discuss the relations between humans and demons with the King. I met her once. She doesn't remember but I remember her. I remember her and her scent. I know the Hiromi in there _is_ the Princess, whether or not you'll admit it." Rei paused. Kai stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer. He realized he couldn't make up a lie to get out of this situation, but he wasn't about to confirm the demon's – _Rei's_ – thoughts on the matter. "I'm going with you guys tomorrow," Rei announced to Kai. It wasn't a request, but Kai would still fight him on it.

"No you're not. A demon would attract too much attention and it will put them in danger." Kai stated.

"Well, I'm not so sure that they're not in danger already." Was it just Kai's imagination or did Rei growl that last sentence? He looked Rei in the eye again. Rei was trying to read Kai's face.

"What is it?" Kai said with his own force put behind his words.

"Once stained with blood, its scent never completely goes away. You reek of the blood of many and I don't doubt that they were victims of your sword. I'm just worried that you plan on taking the lives of the children in there as well. I'm coming tomorrow."

Kai and Rei were locked in yet another battle of looks. "You can't – "

Rei cut him off. "Do they know? Do they know how many you've killed?"

"They know I am an elite Samurai."

"Yes, but even a samurai doesn't kill as much as you have. Not even in their whole lives and you're still so young." Kai considered Rei for a moment. It was true. If Takao or Kyouju heard Rei's account of how many he'd killed, they would know that the figures were beyond high. Kai couldn't think of a counter-argument in which Rei didn't reveal his secret and he needed Hiromi's and the other's trust. Without it, nothing would succeed.

Kai bowed his head in defeat. Rei stood up. "Good, I'm going in there to tell everyone the good news, new travelling buddy of mine."

---

-

And that's all for this chapter folks! Once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to get the next chapter out faster, especially since it's supposed to be a little smaller. Well, I will give you permission to shoot me if I take any longer getting the next chapter out than I did with this one. :p But in all honesty, it shouldn't be as long a wait. Well, the next chapter title is **Entrapment**. Things are going to start heating up again!Until then!

.:Fey Phantom:.


	7. Entrapment

_A/N:_ Yay! Another chapter up and it's only been like a month! heh, I promise, I'll keep trying to be better. Okay, first off, I want to thank Thiaf and Spellcaster Hikaru for your constant support, even if my story has been a little less constant. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me. And thank you to Golden Lunar Eclipse for supporting me in every other aspect of my life. You're the best sis I could've ever asked for.

Anyway, in this chapter the story will start to pick up – a lot. So, I hope you all enjoy this!

Just one other note, I'm not sure on this because I only got the name from another fan and not an official site, but I have Hiwatari Souichirou as the Japanese name for Voltaire, Kai's grandfather. I hope it's right. If it isn't, please enlighten me.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Beyblade. Got it? Good.

-

**Of Age and Era**

By Fey Phantom

Chapter 7: Entrapment

Kai forced himself to stay seated as he listened to Rei explain to the others who Hiromi was and explain that Kai had graciously accepted him as a travel buddy. Kai froze his muscles so they wouldn't act of their own accord as he heard Max shout out that he was coming too, that he would protect Hiromi with his life as well. Kai dug his nails into his palms and gritted his teeth as Mao and Rai announced they would come too. It took everything in Kai to keep him from telling them different. But this was too important, he couldn't mess this up. He thought of the sword of his desire, he thought of his grandfather, and he sat still, allowing the wind to blow around him calmly.

The party inside the cave continued on for a while longer, Takao, Hiromi, and Kyouju obviously happy with their new traveling company. Late at night, the fire burnt out and the humans and demons fell asleep, leaving Kai alone in the quiet and letting him think deeply on the matter. They would make it soon to the meeting point and it would all be over.

Kai sighed. He thought about Hiromi and Takao and Kyouju and how much they wanted to do with their futures. But they didn't realize their lives were already planned by a powerful man, a deadly man. Kai cleared his mind of his thoughts, closed his eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

---

"I know a place we can go. It's a monastery in the mountains but it's like a fortress. They will give us refuge there," Max said to the group in the morning.

"We are already headed elsewhere," Kai stated solidly.

"But this place is closer. We can head there and rest up and get plenty of help. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to stay for the night. They can offer us protection." Max didn't understand why Kai would refuse so profoundly. And, as expected, Kai opened his mouth to protest but Rei cut him off.

"I'm sure that's a great idea," Rei said as he looked Kai in the eyes, daring him to question his choice. Kai stayed silent.

"Rai, Mao, could you two go on ahead and alert them? That way they can be ready for us when we get there," Max suggested.

Rai and Mao nodded. "Sure thing, Max!" Mao smiled sweetly.

"Here, take this, they'll know I sent you," Max said holding out his hand. He gave Mao a small pendant. It didn't look very special but obviously it had great meaning between priests. "You guys should be able to make it there by tonight but tell them we should arrive tomorrow afternoon, all right?" Mao nodded again.

"We'll be going then," Rai spoke up at last. "Take care Rei, Max, everyone." He shared one last significant look with Rei and then took off, Mao close on his heels. They were gone a few seconds later. As cat demons, they were very quick and it definitely showed.

"We should be going too," Rei said turning back to the group. Kai eyed him wearily. Of course they should be going. But he'd decided not to say anything, not to give Rei any reason to complicate things. "I have an idea that will probably make everything go much faster." Suddenly, Rei roared out to the sky, a loud cat call. There was a thunderous crash in front of the group and a few seconds later, an animal formed within the jagged light coming from the sky. Kai, Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju were staring at the bizarre animal. "This is Drigger," Rei explained. "He's my guardian."

"A demon cat?" Kai said with skepticism. He obviously approved no more of the tiger-like cat demon than of the nekojin to whom it was loyal.

"Drigger is harmless to friends of mine. Hiromi and Kyouju can ride on him. He'll keep up with the rest of us so we can cover more ground.

"Fine," Kai said bitterly and then raced off. Max, Takao and Rei ran to catch up and Drigger pursued with Hiromi and Kyouju hanging onto his fur.

---

The group paused only for a short lunch break around mid day. Rei cooked the food again while Takao disappeared into the forest for a bit. He had left without telling anyone where he was going and Kai decided to investigate to ensure that he was safe. As he neared a small clearing, a familiar sound came to his ears. Kai walked forwards and saw it- the shine of the powerful blade was mesmerizing. Takao was practicing his swordsmanship once again. Kai noticed a large improvement since the last time. Was it possible for someone to be so naturally talented? It seemed as Takao's confidence in himself grew, he grew just as strong as a samurai. Kai supposed that because Takao now had people his own age to talk to, now that he had friends, he was surer of himself and his abilities. He still had flaws, of course he had flaws, there was never a samurai who didn't, Kinomiya's death was proof of that, but Takao had his own style to conceal them. Thus, to an untrained eye, Takao's form looked flawless.

Without thinking, Kai walked towards Takao and grabbed his wrist to stop him in mid-swing. Takao looked at Kai. "That's very good," Kai heard himself say, "but you should try to keep your elbow straighter. Use your wrists a little more loosely," Kai suggested.

Takao looked at him in complete stupor. Kai stared back, wishing he had never said a thing. Then, all of a sudden as if thought rushed back into Takao's mind, Takao smiled to Kai and thanked him. Kai turned away, unable to look Takao in the eyes anymore. "Well, you looked like you could use the help," he said quietly.

"I'm sure I could learn a thing or two from you Kai! You're in the King's Order after all!" Tyson winked at Kai even though his back was turned to him. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Tyson smiled. He meant every word of it.

Kai was paralyzed. _Friend_. He had just thought about Tyson and his friends, but he had never considered himself among them. He pictured himself as an outsider, someone observing the group for his own purposes. However, Takao, and possibly others, saw him differently. He was their friend and not just an acquaintance. Kai closed his eyes and walked away without saying another word.

---

Kai stayed surrounded in his own thoughts throughout the rest of the day. The others didn't notice since they were used to his being quiet. The group stopped for the day as the sun set and the sky darkened. They were now in mountainous terrain on the edge of the forest. They found a small cavern which would do as a shelter for the night. For the third time that day, Rei got to cooking while Max, Takao and Kai cleared the cave's floor for sleeping. A short time later, Rei served the meal and everyone gathered around the fire.

"So, we'll be at the monastery by tomorrow afternoon," Max said to start a conversation.

"Yeah, hopefully Rai and Mao made it all right," Kyouju mentioned.

"You don't need to worry about them. They can take care of themselves," Rei said.

"So, what are we going to do after we get there?" Takao asked.

"You don't know?" Rei asked surprised.

"No," Takao admitted.

Rei looked at Kai angrily. Had he let them in on what they were doing even a little? Kai ignored Rei. "Well, we need to start rebuilding Hiromi's support and the palace. Without a social structure, this kingdom will fall into chaos. It's lucky for us that news hasn't quite reached the general public yet of the fall of the castle, but as soon as it does, it will get harder and harder to maintain peace in the land. Everyone will start vying for power. That's why we must act quickly and put a stop to whoever attacked the palace in the first place and to do that we need help." Rei stopped. He had just realized the direction in which Kai wanted to travel. "You're going to get the King's Order for help, aren't you?" Rei asked directly to Kai. Kai looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"What? Really?" Takao asked suddenly. "That's great!" he shouted out, breaking into a smile. "If they're all as powerful as you, Kai, we'll beat this group for sure!"

"You're part of the King's Order?" Rei asked. So, Kai was amongst the loyal group who dedicated their lives to protect the palace at all costs. Could he have been wrong about Kai?

Kai simply nodded his head as his usual silent answer. Within a few minutes, the subject changed to more trivial matters. Takao was telling them all a story from his childhood in which he made a complete fool of himself, this time more than usual. Max followed it up with his own story. The six of them sat around the fire long after their meal was done. Kai sat noiselessly, leaning back against a small boulder, watching the others. They were laughing and talking and having a good time. They joked amongst themselves, not caring whether they looked like fools or not. They were simply enjoying life and enjoying each other's company. Watching them brought a smile to Kai's lips although no one else noticed.

Kai had never sat in a group like this. He had never fraternized with anybody in this way before. The group gave him a feeling of lightheartedness. It put him at ease. If someone had attacked him that moment, he would have been completely off guard. But nobody did attack him. Nobody attacked them. They were safe for now. It made Kai wonder, what he was going to do, did he really need to do it?

But then Kai realized just what he was thinking to himself. Did he really just think that? He slapped himself mentally. 'Kai, what are you thinking?' he berated himself. 'You know what you must do. You know what you want, what you're after. You know how to get it! These people are just a method to get what you want, nothing more. You don't need friends… You don't have friends… You don't need anybody!'

The smile had been wiped from his face as quickly and subtly as it had shown up. Tonight – after tonight – it would be all over. He just needed to wait a few more hours. He watched the flames dance before him. It moved seductively through the air and spat out embers into the night sky. After a while, the others decided to call it a night. They each retired to the cave at their leisure. Kai was left alone outside again. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

---

Feet touched the ground noiselessly as a figure scurried across the landscape. He moved like a shadow amongst the brush and trees. 'Almost there,' he thought to himself. The rendezvous point just up ahead. He saw the river come into view and slid to a stop. He studied his surroundings, felt a presence behind him and withdrew his sword, holding it to the second person's neck. The boy didn't even flinch, but held up a hand and pushed the blade away. "You're late," he said.

"Well you'd be late too if you had to wait for those guys to fall asleep, Yuriy," Kai addressed the redhead who currently had on an outfit which covered almost every inch of his body. He was dressed from head to foot in black. Several other samurai gathered around the two. They were in the same clothing as Yuriy. Kai sheathed his sword.

"Well, I guess the important thing is you got them here," Yuriy frowned. "I must admit, I had my doubts that you would make it."

"Thanks. Your confidence in me is overwhelming," Kai stated sarcastically. "Anyway," he went on, "there are more than just the two of them. There are also two other humans and a demon." He thought about mentioning the cat demons who went to the monastery but thought better of it. "I had no choice but to bring them. Otherwise things would have gotten tricky. None of them are a thing to worry about though. They aren't very powerful; nothing you can't handle."

"Fine. I suppose we should bring the others too then," Yuriy contemplated. "Souichirou-sama may be upset if we eliminate them now.

"Do whatever you want," Kai said unconcerned.

"You're not coming?" Yuriy asked.

"No, Grandfather will want to talk with me."

"Sure, or you just don't want to do the dirty work now that you got them here," Yuriy said indignantly.

"Think what you want. I'm out of here," Kai said before he ran off into the darkness again.

"Hmph, smug bastard. He thinks he's so much better than the rest of us."

"Um, that's because he is," one of the other boys said.

"Shut up!" Yuriy yelled angrily over his shoulder. "All right, come on guys, let's move out!" Yuriy waved his hand forward and then ran in the same direction, heading back the way Kai came.

---

Footsteps came closer and closer. Rei's eyes snapped open but before he could say anything, his mouth was covered and he was pinned down. The others were grabbed as they slept and woke up in shock of the attack. Then, one by one, they were knocked out, bound, gaggedand carried away into the deep, dark forest…

---

-

And that's where I'll leave you this time around! Evil, aren't I? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I love getting all comments, questions and suggestions and I take each one seriously. So I thank you in advance for leaving any few words you do.

The next chapter will have quite a few explanations in it and it should be much longer than my past two chapters have been. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I hope it was good nonetheless. Next chapter will be titled **The Flight**. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it up, but it should be sometime in December.

'Till then!

.:Fey Phantom:.


End file.
